1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a gas sensor.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile terminal includes all types of devices provided with a battery and a display unit and carried by a user, the devices configured to output information to the display unit using power supplied from the battery. The mobile terminal includes a device for recording and playing moving images, a device for displaying a graphic user interface (GUI), etc., which includes a notebook, a mobile phone, glasses, a watch, a game console, etc.
Such mobile terminal has become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other mobile terminals are configured as multimedia players.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
As functions of the mobile terminal become diversified recently, being developed are various techniques to care a user's health by providing information on an environmental state to the user. Especially, as air pollution increases and a larger amount of chemical materials are used, needs to check a current air state immediately are increased. In order to satisfy the needs, a user should select a desired type among various types of gas, and should apply a control command to sense the selected type of gas. This may cause user's inconvenience.